


【波斯×杉斯】重修榨精学

by xmm



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: 左右无意义，很雷！捏造包括但不限于：泥塑，母到妈妈都不认识的角色描写，对榨精有PTSD的波斯，温柔姐姐今天不温柔的杉，好可怜的烟枪，以及稀奇古怪的设定与吵架原因……
Kudos: 4





	【波斯×杉斯】重修榨精学

  
重修榨精学  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
“好，帕派瑞斯，”杉斯坐在床上，没穿裤子，显得有点疲惫，“我们现在该谈谈你自己。”  
  
他刚和第一个帕派瑞斯做完爱，又赶紧到下个帕派瑞斯这儿赶第二场，这是什么，杉斯心里挑眉，帕派瑞斯流水线吗？  
  
现在。坐在他面前的骨握紧拳头，他自然明白杉斯话外之音。事实上，这不是杉斯第一次想和他谈。而每次，他总是随便用什么烂理由搪塞过去，过不去就过于暴躁地吼两声，杉斯倒也不生气。  
  
“就不能下次再说？”帕派瑞斯抱起双臂，“我很忙。”  
  
杉斯没放过，“上次你说要回家照顾你突然宫寒痛经的兄弟，这次又是什么？”  
  
帕派瑞斯一时无言，半晌一字一句说，“这次我家水管爆炸了。”  
  
“哎，别逃避了帕派瑞斯，”杉斯憋住笑意，“你不能永远靠我来帮你得到精液喝。”  
  
他想了想，补充道，“而且我男朋友最近要被咱俩榨干了。”  
  
“那是他不中用！”帕派瑞斯看着他，他还饿着呢，“听起来你对我有很大的不满。”  
  
“放轻松，我没那么说。”  
  
杉斯干笑两声，“我是说，呃，你是不是应该，学着去自己狩猎？”  
  
刚说完。他见对方脸色突然略微僵硬，赶紧补充，“哎，放心朋友，我会教——”  
  
“我不需要！”帕派瑞斯恶狠狠大叫起来，“难道你觉得我不会狩猎，可笑至极！可怕的帕派瑞斯在学校里就是各项全优…只是我没那么多时间！”  
  
杉斯说，“但我记得你口交榨精学这门课没有及格。”  
  
“…那是老师太垃圾了！”  
  
好吧，好吧，他们榨精学老师人品确实不怎么样，杉斯想，但魅魔不会榨精？听过的人都说怎么可能。可惜，帕派瑞斯偏偏就是那个丢脸丢到家的骷髅，尴尬的像魅魔界的纳威·隆巴顿。  
  
可怜如他，重修榨精学两次，毕业清考没有办法。他们风情万种的老师笑眯眯说，可以交钱喔，交了保你毕业。  
  
帕派瑞斯心动，交多少。  
  
八万。  
  
杉斯尽量憋住不笑。即使很想——并非因为帕派瑞斯最终无奈之下交了八万。而是回想在校时，帕派瑞斯在口交榨精操作考试中无人不知无人不晓的传闻……  
  
那天快轮到他，杉斯刚刚从考场走出。帕派瑞斯坐在候考处，同时预备考生电子屏幕上跳出他的名字。  
  
“怎么样？”  
  
“一切当然，非常顺利，”杉斯用纸擦擦嘴角残留的液体，脸还热着，“我想我遇上了个处男…应该说，没两下就'出来'了。”  
  
帕派瑞斯没心情注意幽默的一句多意。于是杉斯自己笑两声后拍拍他紧绷的肩膀，“放轻松，朋友，只是别忘了我昨天怎么给你说的。”  
  
“…废话，我当然记得。”  
  
“好，那我再问一下，”他提醒，“进去第一件事是做什么？”  
  
高骷髅思忖一刻，“把裤子脱了。”  
  
“当然不是。是你榨他不是他榨你，帕派瑞斯。”杉斯说，“不过很接近了，再想想？”  
  
帕派瑞斯心里一震，“那…是把那鬼玩意儿放进嘴里？”  
  
真全忘了。“也不是。”杉斯叹息，“是……”  
  
“该进来了喔。”身后榨精学老师适时打断。他抱着双肘靠在考察室门板上，笑盈盈闭上一只眼睛。  
  
“哎呀，考试前交头接耳该不该算作弊呢？”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
杉斯目送帕派瑞斯身影消失在关门时的门板后。而帕派瑞斯走进去，里面被捉来当考核标准材料的人类本来被榨的面黄肌瘦，一见到他竟然瑟瑟发抖，哆嗦着嘴唇哀求：  
  
“放…放我回家。”  
  
“没想到你的表现在人类那边也挺有名，”老师夸奖，拿出考核表，“不是第一次考吧，帕派瑞斯。”  
  
第三次了。帕派瑞斯机械地撇手指。  
  
他懒洋洋靠在一边，拿起笔在纸上沙沙写着什么，一副看好戏的该死模样，可能心想把这位学生安排在最后考试无比正确，按下秒表后随即做了请的手势。  
  
“开始吧。”  
  
帕派瑞斯一时不知所措。第一步该做什么，做什么，做什么……他看向同是魅魔的老师。  
  
“快开始哦，剩余时间不多了。”  
  
必须开始了。魅魔硬着头皮，一口隔着裤子狠狠咬上那人类的阴茎。  
  
杉斯坐在外面，心里突然感觉不妙。  
  
下一秒，从考察室中穿出惨绝人寰的尖嚎，“啊啊啊——！！”  
  
“？”  
  
五分钟后。帕派瑞斯暗自垂头丧气走出。  
  
杉斯见他嘴角带血。心中五味杂陈，只得小心翼翼问道，“嘿…过了吗？”  
  
帕派瑞斯目光烦躁无处安放，将成绩单揉成纸团向地怒不可遏地一摔，“妈的，怎么人类都是这种鬼样？我明明还什么都没干！”  
  
总而言之，帕派瑞斯虽勉强毕业。魅魔营业执照却是肯定拿不到，这意思是，他不能在街上随便找个人榨精液喝，不然会被搜查人员抓到魅魔收容所。也是因为这个鬼原因，帕派瑞斯口粮只能从他儿时便认识的大学室友得来。也是他们必须谈谈的原因。  
  
现在，高骷髅紧盯对方笑的要弯不弯的眼睛，皱起眉头。  
  
杉斯妥协叹息，“也许你说的对，咱们的榨精学老师是个烂人…但我可以好好教教你，帕派瑞斯。”  
  
“可怕又伟大的帕派瑞斯绝对不要学这个！”  
  
“你应该学，”杉斯坚持，“事实上，我男朋友的精液不够咱们两个骨。”  
  
“……”  
  
“而且我想，帕派，有时候你应该为别人着想一点。”  
  
“你凭什么这么评价我？”  
  
“我只是说……”  
  
“我说我不要，”帕派瑞斯瞪着他，该死的自尊心逼他打断了杉斯的语句，似乎没意识到自己越来越过分。  
  
“…怎么，你觉得你会玩那些人的阴茎很自豪？所以过来嘲笑我？你觉得我会稀罕——”  
  
他说不出来了——对方突然将平时大部分的笑容收敛起来，眼眶中闪现而出震惊似乎从没料到帕派瑞斯会说出这种话。片刻间，震惊坍缩受伤，或者，失望至极，和着剩下的笑意混合成讽刺。但他不是这个意思！帕派瑞斯从未见过杉斯这种目光，第一次感觉这么不舒服。  
  
“等下，我……”  
  
晚了。  
  
“你真这么觉得？”杉斯冷笑道，“算了，随你怎么想吧，伙计。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
“喂？”  
  
帕派瑞斯打过去。他回家后的第三天，接电话的是蓝莓——杉斯男朋友的兄弟。大家都这么称呼他。  
  
“叫不是你的那个杉斯接电话。”  
  
“稍等，”那边窸窸窣窣几秒钟，他发誓听见那个该死烟鬼的声音了！蓝莓再次开口时带着迟疑，“啊，我兄弟告诉我杉斯不在家。”  
  
又添上一句，“其实我觉得他不是不想见你啦。”  
  
“你给我闭嘴。”  
  
废话，他能不知道吗。帕派瑞斯无处释放的暴躁憋了三天，气场简直要吃人。他可怜的兄弟白白被找茬了几天，也实在不太明白其中原委。  
  
“那你就过去把电话硬塞给他。”  
  
“这可不行。”蓝莓摇摇头，“太不正直了。”  
  
“妈的，你的正直有什么鬼用！”  
  
“我不知道你们发生什么，帕派瑞斯，但我今天发现家里气压实在很低。”他说，“是你和另一个杉斯吵架了吗？可你明明都不在我家…诶，怎么挂了。”  
  
帕派瑞斯一扔手机，手机在柔软的床上蹦蹦跳跳，最后摔在地上， 帕派瑞斯再捡起它，发现屏幕碎了。  
  
“妈的！”  
  
他在沙发睡觉的兄弟被声音吵醒，走上楼，“嘿，帕派瑞斯？”  
  
“我说了多少次？叫我BOSS。”  
  
“好，好，”他兄弟暗自翻翻眼睛，“boss，我觉得你不该拿家里的东西发火。呃，事实上，最近几天你-你就像吃了火药，我想……”  
  
“你到底想问什么？”帕派瑞斯瓮声瓮气，“最好马上就给我说清楚。”  
  
又来了。  
  
“嘿！我的意思是，呃……”  
  
“不要磨磨唧唧的，你这个小废物！”  
  
“这-这还不懂吗？！我他妈只是在关心你！”  
  
杉斯咆哮，毛领火焰般燃烧，“操你的，你就不能好好和我讲话，偏要让我说-说出来我在关心你？”  
  
他没想到自己这话令兄弟沉默了几秒，盯着他像在思考。就好像他勾起了帕派瑞斯的烦心事…等等啊，他兄弟还有烦心事这种说法？杉斯不确定，可看起来，像这样。半晌，帕派瑞斯闭着眼轻叹一声。  
  
“对不起，兄弟，我想我这几天确实对你太苛刻了。”  
  
“到底怎么了？”  
  
“没什么。”他站起身，“现在几点？”  
  
“七点左右。”  
  
“我想可怕而伟大的帕派瑞斯今晚得去一趟那个烟鬼的家。”帕派瑞斯眯起眼睛。  
  
杉斯听罢笑出两声，摩拳擦掌，“你终于准备要揍他一顿了？我绝对挺你，boss。”  
  
“这项以后再说，不过也是要做的。”  
  
“好，那你是要去揍他对象？还是他兄弟？”  
  
“别这么暴力，杉斯！”帕派瑞斯轻蔑道，“可怕的帕派瑞斯要做的事情可要比这些都酷的多…还有，周末我可以大发慈悲给你放个假，你被允许叫我的名字。”  
  
“？”  
  
他行动速度如此之快，在兄弟疑惑的目光下摔上门。奇了怪了，杉斯挠挠屁骨。但管他的呢。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
晚饭过后，杉斯冲他男朋友眨眼睛，难得露出一个笑容。  
  
“该给我开饭了。”  
  
帕派瑞斯不蠢。即使不太喜欢他那位同为魅魔的校友，杉斯这个样子他从没见到过——那天究竟发生了什么，已经成为一个谜团。房间里，杉斯笑嘻嘻地尝试解开他的裤子……虽然电灯泡离开正好，但看见男朋友无意透露出的低气压也并非他意。  
  
他试探道，“你还在生他的气？”  
  
杉斯神色冷黄油般凝固一刻。半晌，他闭上一只眼睛，继续笑着掏出对方裤子里的东西，场面情色的令帕派瑞斯持续脸热。  
  
“嘿，讨厌鬼，一定要在这个时候聊这个——”  
  
房间门被倏地踢开。惊得两只骨向声音那处望去。魅魔帕派瑞斯大步走进来，理所应当得好像这是自己的家。目光先从杉斯身上转移到杉斯男朋友身上，又向下滑到杉斯手中的物什，场面令他愣在原处，半天才想起自己此行来意。  
  
“杉斯！”  
  
被叫的那位反应过来，冷淡道，“你来做什么？”  
  
“我想我们得好好谈谈。”  
  
“能谈的我想那天已经谈过了。”杉斯微笑，同时他男朋友被握紧的直吸气，“而且你看到了，我现在正忙。”  
  
“那你为什么不放下他的老二好好听我说话？！”  
  
“凭什么？哎，我懒得和你赌气，伙计，”他说，“我只是有点累，也许我们不适合做，呃，朋友什么的。”  
  
帕派瑞斯反应这句话花费了半秒钟。“你给我闭嘴！”他大叫，“你他妈不许这么说。”  
  
“那你会给我道歉吗，还是说，又是我的一次自作多情？”  
  
此刻就这么僵持着。另一位帕派瑞斯突然感觉自己才是多余那个。他早就萎了，于是一根一根扳开男朋友还握在老二上的手指骨，提起裤子，站起来。在两位目光下缓缓走向房间门，路过魅魔高骷髅身边时还拍拍他肩膀，留下一个落寞的背影。  
  
刚走出去，身后门立即被魅魔关上。  
  
就算是脾气再好的骨也会忍不住在心里咒骂，很可以，到底是谁给他开的家门？  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
“我想你应该快点说，帕派瑞斯，”杉斯挑眉，坐上床，“我还等着吃晚饭。”  
  
他能怎么说？帕派瑞斯从来没有这方面的经验，如果是他兄弟，互相骂一顿(有时甚至打一顿)就算过去。但现在显然不能这么做。他直棱棱站在那骨面前，好似回到那天考试前夕。杉斯虽刚才这么说，但依旧是有耐心地等他开口。  
  
“我，呃，我那天，”他看向别处，握紧拳头憋出一句，“…我并不是想强调说你很会玩别人的老二。”  
  
“嘿，你没说错，我确实很会。”杉斯微笑，“毕竟，我没有损失八万。”  
  
帕派瑞斯半天才感觉到自己被调侃，下意识想开口，见杉斯盯着又住了嘴。  
  
“然后呢？就想说这个？”  
  
高骷髅一愣，他以为已经说完。此前杉斯也从没像现在这样抓住不放。他没办法地继续想了想，“我……”  
  
咕——  
  
该死。帕派瑞斯已经忘记自己上一顿用餐是什么时候，而裤子里天杀的灵魂竟然在这个节骨眼抗议般发出响声打断发言。  
  
“懂了，是太饿了吗，”杉斯打量，冷笑道，“所以过来找我蹭饭。”  
  
帕派瑞斯脸突然变得通红，咬牙道，“我没有。”  
  
语气听起来不像完完全全的否认。杉斯贴上去，两张脸如此凑得很近。一只手向下摸去，果然是一手湿黏得没有说服力。  
  
“等下，我不是来……”  
  
“安静点，帕派瑞斯。”矮骷髅用手一边在穴缝前磨蹭，越磨越湿，又一边和他低声闲聊，“我昨天有留你那份的精液。”他眯起眼睛，“看在咱们以前的交情上，你当然可以打包带走。”  
  
“停，我不是…杉斯。”  
  
“不过，以后没有别的事情就请不要过来。”  
  
身体太久没被人触碰过了，一下被这么摸忍不住发颤。听到对方所言，魅魔竟露出自己都不太察觉的脆弱神情，“停下，我要说的是！呃，不，不要放进去……”  
  
“我没有进去，”姐姐嘲笑，故意借题发挥，“看看是谁比较下流，是你自己扭着脊椎想让我把手指放进去呢。”  
  
他将手指刺进去半截，引得对面抓在他肩膀的手略微使上了力气，像是将自己感受到的快乐反馈到杉斯身上，却没有推开。里头越来越滑。杉斯将手指一弯，帕派瑞斯用手臂支撑在身后，腰立即下流地挺着去贴那根指骨。  
  
“就这么喜欢吗？”  
  
帕派瑞斯眼角被他玩的发红，又在道歉对象面前不敢生气，还不知道该怎么回答才算正确。只好咬着牙不出声。  
  
这幅坚守的模样太可怜了，杉斯不得不凑上去好好欣赏。帕派瑞斯却以为他是要来和自己接吻，至少，从前在他快高潮前是这样。  
  
——他急切地盯着杉斯，杉斯也一如既往微笑着盯着他，迟迟没有动作，手在他里面却没停，存心玩的发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，足够羞耻了。四处乱窜的快乐在帕派瑞斯漂亮的脸上扭曲出一个痕迹，安全感催促他迷迷糊糊索吻，却又在对方避开时愣了愣，眼睛一下子湿了。  
  
“只是来蹭饭，不用接吻这么麻烦吧。”  
  
这么说着，里头一下抵在他最舒服的地方颤动，将帕派瑞斯突然推向了浪潮顶峰。逼得他发出凄惨而神志不清的道歉。  
  
“不，不是的…我没有只是来，蹭饭，杉斯，不要、呜呜，不要这么说。”  
  
“什么，原来是来说这个，”杉斯点点头，指骨没撤出来，放在里面轻轻抽动，“还有呢？”  
  
“我会，好好学…”  
  
虽然道歉还没完全在点子上，但对这位帕派瑞斯已经是不小的进步。他不再强求地拍拍对方的肩膀宽慰。没想到这动作令帕派瑞斯以为杉斯会过来亲他，再次下意识期待地伸出舌头。魅魔一愣，突然被可爱直击了并不存在的心脏。再得不到也太可怜了…于是他凑上去，如愿以偿地给了一个亲亲。  
  
现在是教学时间。杉斯忍耐着自己的欲望，和同样淌水的小穴，手握在帕派瑞斯手上，帮他撸动那根刚刚射过的老二，没两下又被玩的硬直，蓄势待发地不断冒水。帕派瑞斯闷哼着即将到达第二次高潮，大腿骨根部抑制不住地颤动…他闭上眼睛紧张又期待。杉斯却观察他的神情，在最后一刻撤回动作。  
  
这下只剩帕派瑞斯自己手放在他自己的老二上，帕派瑞斯发出一声呜咽，无助地下意识用手解放自己，却怎么都玩不出来…拙劣的技巧不止是说说而已，手上用的力气像是在折磨，即使弄疼依旧倔强地不出声。  
  
杉斯拿开他的手，“我说过不能这样…要这样。”  
  
他再次将手覆上去，仅仅是刚刚触碰，急躁的魅魔潦草地在他指尖磨蹭。  
  
“快-快点帮我弄、不舒服……”  
  
“嘿，别这么心急，你还没从中学到什么。”  
  
又来。帕派瑞斯恍惚间重新被握住手，玩弄几下后杉斯再次适时放开…他依旧没办法释放自己，老二因为多次发泄不能涨成了深红色。  
  
“…我不行，”他顾不上面子了，眼泪更止不住，好像被谁欺负惨了一样，终于抽泣着承认自己的短板，“我不行，我做不到…快点，快点帮我。”  
  
楚楚可怜，谁看了不动容。如此杉斯都不忍心再吊着他。不过还是忍不住叹息，这怎么就是学不会？  
  
矮骷髅心一横，音调却放柔，“再试一次，帕派，好不好？”  
  
帕派瑞斯就绝望地望着他，又在下次杉斯即将撤回手时狡猾地用另一只手阻止了那动作，失控地用水亮的龟头在那里磨蹭，终于呜咽地到达了仓促的顶峰。  
  
“啧。”  
  
杉斯本来想说两句，魅魔妹妹还没中缓过劲来，整具骨架怕冷般发抖，实在是无法再令骨再责备。他只好叹息，随即脱下裤子，等的太久的小穴早就湿哒哒，正在渴求爱抚。  
  
“帕派瑞斯，”他拉过对方的手，却突然想到什么，话锋一转笑道，“说起来，你兄弟痛经好点了没？”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
“什么！你们什么时候和好的！”  
  
一个星期后的某顿晚餐。蓝莓在餐桌上高呼。  
  
“呃，可能在上个星期。”  
  
说这话时。杉斯叉起一块香肠，虽然对魅魔来说不用吃这些，可另一只魅魔的手艺他总会尝尝。魅魔帕派瑞斯围着粉色围裙，从厨房端出杏仁奶油汤。而他男朋友苦大仇深坐在他身旁，显然还在为那天的事情耿耿于怀。  
  
“要喝吗？”  
  
“我不爱喝汤。”难以忽略的阴阳怪气。  
  
“嘿，听起来你还在置气，”杉斯指出，他已经尽量毫无怨言地连续五六天在床上被他男朋友折磨的腿软，就因为那天，“你应该是成年骨了，老兄，不至于吧。”  
  
“那他呢，”帕派瑞斯盯着再次走进厨房高大凶狠的魅魔，“他没成年？”  
  
没想到男朋友点点头，“他没成年。”  
  
“？？”  
  
“我没告诉过你吗，”他说，“魅魔一百八十岁才成年，而boss只有一百七十岁。”  
  
蓝莓听的饶有趣味，“原来是这样，魅魔真的好奇妙。”  
  
帕派瑞斯听的皱眉，“你叫他什么？boss？”  
  
“别在意，只是个小小的爱称，”矮骷髅笑出两声，“哦，帕派瑞斯，你该看看你现在是什么表情。”  
  
“原来是爱称，”帕派瑞斯将烟的一端吸的通红，“我想我吃饱了。”  
  
他看向他的魅魔男友。后者显然立即捕捉到他的目光，咧开嘴，“怎么啦，你今天还想给我加点餐？”  
  
帕派瑞斯没说话。动作先替他回答，在另一只魅魔马上再次走出厨房之前。他将杉斯从椅子上拉下来向房间方向走。杉斯懒得挣脱他，只是叹息一声，知道又是这位的占有欲作祟。  
  
蓝莓似乎对这副景象见怪不怪。他刚刚吃饱，擦擦嘴，“真想不通，他们房间里一天到晚有什么好呆的。”  
  
这话使高大魅魔突然回想到之前某个画面。  
  
“最好别去看，小矮子，”他脸色难看，“你永远不会想知道的。”  
  
  
  
Fin  



End file.
